Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 4
Just Before Starting And here we have yet again another chapter. This chapter might be a be somewhat boring, since I'm a bit low on inspiration. But if you missed any of the chapters, here they all are: Snow In The Mountains, Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 2 and finally Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 3, Time and time again And chapter 5: Is right here! As usual if you have any idea, questions, concerns, suggestions, etc, etc please say so in the comments below. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy reading. The Story "Where are you taking me?!" demanded Jenna Fawcett, she sat bound in the back of a black jeep. There came no reply, there was only the sound of breathing and the hum of the engine "I. Said. Where. Are. You. Taking. Me?" Jenna asked in a slow growl, she wasn't timid like most of her family. Still no reply, Jenna's gaze wandered the ropes that help hostage. A slow smile spread over her face, she glanced to the front to make sure her captors weren't watching her, they were not. She brought her paws closers to her muzzle, and bit into the ropes. She chewed the twine until it gave way. She slowly let the string drop, and stole another glance at her captors, they still weren't looking. Jenna took the chance, she threw the car door open and leapt out. She landed on the road and rolled, she gasped in pain, her side was in quite sore. She lifted her head to see how far the car was, it had stopped and was reversing towards her. She jumped up and ran, she ran straight into the woods, hoping that the captors weren't right on her tail. She couldn't see them, she stopped after a bit to catch her breath. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ "So a Crystal Saffron is breed of mouse?" Chase asked for confirmation. Crimson sighed and shook his head slowly, "No, it's a colouration." "Wow, you really listened closely, didn't you?" Chase grinned. "What else was I supposed to do?" asked Blue-eyes. "Hmm, an excelent question, almost as good as this one: why were you talking to some random hound about our investigation?!" demaned Chase. "What? It's not like she's the one who kidnapped Phil." protested Crimson. "How can you be so sure? Did you ask her?" Chase asked with a sly smirk. "No, you can't just go up to someone and say: Excuse me, but have you kidnapped my little brother?" Crimson frowned. "Oh yeah? I've done it hundreds of times." Chase grinned. "Really? I didn't know you had a little brother." "I don't!" Chase laughed. "But you just said-" Crimson gave-up, because Chase had already hopped off. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Camellia Mistra stood before the silent, empty streets. The full moon sailed on clouds above her, granting her some silvery light. She walked along the cold, empty streets, until she came to a small, dirty corner-store. She slowly pushed the old door open, the rusty hindges squeaked in disapproval. She came into a large room, that smelled damp and musty, there was only a dim light to show the directions.The walls were lined with bookshelves and cupboards, they were all damp and dirty. They contained all sorts of jars and tins with all the contents imaginable. In the east corner was an old, oak desk. Camellia made her way to it, she cleared her throat to sommon the attention of the blood-hound behind the desk. "Yes miss?" asked the blood-hound. "Uh, nightflame." Camellia said to the hound. The hound nodded and stepped up, he went to a bookshelf and pulled it out the way, to reveal a passage-way. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Jenna perched quietly on a high branch of a pine tree. She watched as her captors criss-crossed their paths in search for her. Now she could get a good glimpse of them, one was definantly a female dog, with some cream coloured fur, maybe white? The other was, hmm, a male? Yes, it was definantly, she couldn't see the colour of his fur. The seemed to be having an conversation, she couldn't make out anything. She leaned forward, straining her ears to catch even a few of the words that were being exchanged. The branch beneath her creaked, she glanced around anxiously. The two dogs looked around with puzzled eyes, they passed a few words between each other. Then they started checking up the trees for her. She sighed silently, now they were more then likely to find her, it was only a matter of time. She climbed higher up the pine, she sat like an awaiting owl on her new branch. She stole a glance to see where the dogs were. They were closing in, she pulled the branches closer around herself, hopefully to keep them from seeing her. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Will Fawcett crept stealthily through the corridors in the dark of night, he was on a mission. He lurked into the large kitchen, completely pitch black in the dead of night. The husky pup didn't dare to switch the lights on, incase someone saw them. He crept to the large cupboards, he pried open the first one and his eyes searched the contents. Jam jars, pickle jars, cereal boxes, loaves of bread and some tins of tomato soup. He closed the cupboard door silently and opened the next one, it's contents were not what he was looking for. He opened the third one, and recieved more success. Before him was his prize, its sider were decoratede with bright flowers and purple paint. He gently picked it up and removed its lid, he slipped his paw into the container and brought out a delicous looking chocolate-chip cookie. He placed the cookie jar back into its corner of the cupboard, he stole his way to his room, with his prize. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Jenna held her breath as the dog's passed by, they still hadn't noticed her. She found herself trembling in the treetop, she tried to steady herself, she took some deep breaths,but in this situation that was the wrong thing to do. The canines that were searching for her turned towards the large pine she was perched up. They made their way to it, Jenna squeezed her large eyes shut, too scared to look. They appeared to be huskies, they walked to the base of the tree and looked up it, they had seen her. They passed amused looks at each other, and then the male husky moved forward. "Hey, come on down now!" he called. Jenna stared down at him boldy, not showing any fear in her brown eyes. She was a good actress. "Come on!" he called again. Jenna's look gave him an answer, no. The male husky turned to the female, they exchanged a few brief words in hushed voices. The female stepped forward. "Look, ya gotta come down now! Or we'll have to come and get you!" she called. Jenna's expression did not change, she slid her paws to a hefty branch next to her, and climbed up. The female sighed and rolled her sleeves up, she climbed onto the first branches, and in a few minutes she was balancing herself on the branch below her. "Hey, how about ya come down now?" she asked softly. Jenna swallowed nervously and climbed to a higher branch, the female husky below her wrapped her fingers around Jenna's ankle. She was caught and wasn't getting loose. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Seashell walked peacefully down the busy streets, the hot sun beating down on her. A few little patterdale pups ran past her in a fun game of tag. She glanced at them and then continued on her way to the Oak Leaf School. She passed through the school gates in a carefree fashion. "Psst!" came a hiss from nearby. Seashell turned around, she couldn't see anyone. "Pssssssstttttttt!!" the sound came again. It seemed to be coming from near the rubbish bins, she carefully crept behind the bins. There stood Jacaranda Sabre. "Quelle are you doing here?" asked Seashell. "I have a secret to tell you!" Jacaranda hissed. "Cela me rappelle, did Phil know anything about mice?" Seashell asked. "Oh, yeah, he knew everything about them, it's his hobby, you might say." Jacaranda replied, "Why?" "Turns out la Crystal Saffron is a colouration of mouse." replied the French fox. "So he was talking about a mouse?" "Oui, and thats normal for him?" "Yes, yes, yes. He loves mice." "It probably isn't important, but why do you think he would mention it?" "I told you, he loves mice, it would be normal for him to a diffrent mouse colouration." ♤♡♤♡♤♤♡ An arctic fox perched on a high brick wall in the town square, he grasped a perfectly ripe banana. He peeled it, and sniffed it and then shrugged and threw both the contents and the peels onto the other side of the wall.He stood up on his back paws and balanced his way along the wall. Camellia Mistra walked past him, she hurried down the cement road, she stopped to watch a mother pigeon with her chicks. The frosty wind rustle her fawn coloured coat, it was a chilly evening. She continued walking, she was headed to the park. She went through the large park gates, she went to a bench and dusted it off, then she sat down on it. The ice cold wind nipped at her, she pulled her coat closer to herself, she shivered in the frosty evening. She looked around her, dogs were heading home now. Not her, she was waiting. "Camellia?" came a voice from nearby, she looked up, Crimson Fawcett was standing there. "Oh...hey.....Crimson." she stammered with a pretty, shy smile. "Hi, eh, what are you doing here..? Isn't it a bit late for walks?" Crimson asked with a frown. "No.... I'm not out for a walk." she replied. "Okay, um-" he was interrupted by Chase, as he bounded to the spot. "Heya!" he called to Camellia, she stood up as he greeted her. "Hi...?" she said uncertainly. "You are......." Chase asked slowly. "Camellia Mistra." Crimson put in. "...Camellia Mistra!" Chase said quickly. Camellia giggled shyly, she straighted up. "Yes, thats me and you are?" "Chase! Hasn't Blue-eyes told you about me?" Chase asked. "Blue-eyes......?" Camellia asked, turning to Crimson. "Yep! Blue-eyes! Nice name, huh? I came up with myself." grinned Chase. "Anyways, if your not on a walk, what are you doing here?" Crimson asked, changing the subject skillfully. "Blue-eyes, mind your own business." Chase scolded him. "No, no, its fine, I'm,uh, on an errand?" Camellia said slowly, thinking of what she would say next. "All done now?" Chase asked, "We could help you, that is if you accept help from an almost stranger." Camellia smiled, "Yes, all done now." "Would the pretty madam accept an escort home?" Chase asked, he bowed. Crimson just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't embarrass yourself..." Camellia blushed under the comment, "Uh, sure." There came a tip-tap of someones shoes on the cement path behind her, she twirled around. It was just a mummy Labradoodle pushing a pram, which held her two Labradoodle puppies, they were only infants. Camellia smiled a relieved smile, she turned back to face the husky and the german shephard. "Actually, maybe I should go home myself, I just remembered that I have one more thing to do before I go home." Camellia suggested. "Sure? The streets are not exactly paradise after dark." Chase replied. Camellia nodded neurvously, "Ehhh, I'm sure!" Crimson tilted his head slightly to one side, "Positive?" "Ahh, uhh, yeppppp." replied the Labrador slowly. "I don't want to keep you waiting, you should probably go now." "If your absolutely sure." "Yes, yes I am." she replied, "Bye!" "Okay, bye?" Chase and Blue-eyes started walking away. Camellia watched them as they made their way out of the park. She really hadn't wanted to send them away, but it was for the best. Once they were out of sight, she sat back down on the park bench. "Krhm, Arizta Quetil?" asked a hooded figure. It was quite dark now, the sun had set some time ago. Camellia nodded and replied in an accented voice, one she had not used with Crimson and Chase. "Ja, har du det?" The hooded figure nodded, "Jag gör verkligen, och du har svaret?" "Ja, jag gör, jag hoppas du gillar det." she gave him a large cream coloured envelope. The figure studied the envelope, "Bra jobbat, tack." "Det var ett nöje." a smile appeared on her lips. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ (AND CHAPTER 4 IS LOPPU, FINISHED! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR CHAPTER 5!) Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Chapters Category:Snow In The Mountains Category:Stories by TheArcticDove